A channel equalization technology (Channel equalization) refers to an anti-attenuation measure that is used to enhance transmission performance of a communications system in an attenuated channel. In the channel equalization technology, compensation is mainly performed on a channel feature or a feature of an entire transmission system, so as to eliminate or reduce a problem of intersymbol interference caused by a multipath delay in wideband communication.
In the prior art, signal equalization in an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing technology (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing, OFDM for short) is implemented based on a training sequence. At intervals of a fixed quantity of OFDM data payloads, a transmit end inserts a training sequence and sends an OFDM data payload inserted with a known training sequence to a receive end; correspondingly, the receive end receives the OFDM data payload inserted with the training sequence, and at intervals of a fixed quantity of OFDM data payloads, calculates a channel transfer matrix based on the training sequence for one time, and performs channel equalization on a data payload after the current training sequence according to the channel transfer matrix, so as to perform compensation and recovery on the data payload.
In the prior art, a channel transfer matrix obtained based on one group of training sequence has relatively large jitter due to impact of noise. Therefore, when it is assumed that subcarrier sequences are correlated with each other, for a channel transfer matrix obtained based on a current training sequence, mean noise filtering processing is performed between all subcarrier sequences according to a preset window length of a sliding window, and then channel equalization is performed. However, because other damage exists in a channel, mean noise filtering processing performed according to the preset window length of the sliding window may lead to inaccuracy of channel equalization thereof.